Unfair
by Kitty-chan33
Summary: Anna finally admits that she doesn't love Yoh. How did this ever happen? [Oneshot]


A/N: Repost, repost, oh how I love to repost. Actually, I just have way too much time on my hands and no internet on my computer for the moment. Anyway, I think I changed about one thing in this altogether. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine...

__

"Now I let go your hand; I am barren." - Maria, Shakespeare's 'Twelfth Night'

It's ironic; almost funny.

Funny how I, Kyôyama Anna, could fall in love.

As a child, I was absolutely sure I could love no one. Absolutely sure I could even feel for no one. But I was wrong.

Dead wrong.

I met you when I was three. Clasping your grandmother's wrinkled hand in both my own, I gave you my first true glare; one which I would grow to perfect as time went on. But you only smiled. Smiled brightly from ear to ear, as if nothing in the world could bring you down or make you sad.

Then you gave me a hug. As soon as I felt your arms wrap tightly around me, I knew that was where I belonged. It felt so right... But so wrong at the same time. So, right then and there, I made up my mind. As long as that little bit of wrong followed you around, I could not allow myself to love you, Asakura Yoh...

But I did. I don't know how I managed it, but I did. There was something about you that made me just want to be with you since that day. I thought about telling you so many times, but I didn't. Thank God I didn't... You would never understand... No one ever would...

Or so I thought.

Then came that day, about a year later, when your grandfather took on a pupil. Cute, sweet, and shy, Tamamura Tamao was everything I wasn't. You seemed to take to her like Ren to milk; showering her with praise and encouragement when she was sad, and giggles and whispered secrets when she was otherwise. And I could tell she liked you more than a friend, Yoh. It was so obvious; so why couldn't you see?

You really must be blind.

Not once during the Shaman Fights had you noticed me standing on the sidelines and silently cheering you on. Not once had you seen the pain I went through to keep you and your friends alive and well between the Fights. And not once had you noticed my so-called "non-existent" love for you.

Who do you think made sure you were safe and sound while you slept? Who do you think kept you warm, bathed, and well-fed for the last few years? Who do you think tucked you into bed each night when you were exhausted from my devilish training, then whispered sweet nothings to your unconscious form! Santa Clause!

No...

It was all me.

Not Manta; not Ren; not Amidamaru; not Horohoro or Pirika; not Lyserg or Ryu or Faust. Not even Tamao. It was all me.

But you'd never know. You're too thick to realize it. It love fell from the sky and hit you on the head, I have a feeling you'd never notice it.

And, do you know what, Yoh?

I'm sick of it.

Sick of following you around the world. Sick of saving your sorry rear from any trouble you might bestow upon it. Sick of loving you like a mindless doll, never to have any other purpose except to keep the Asakura bloodline going.

It's all so unfair.

So, I made up my mind.

I hope you're not too upset with my sudden change of heart, because I know I won't be. I'm sure I'll be better off without loving you unrequitedly, and you without being oblivious to my feelings.

Asakura Yoh, I love you no longer.

- - - -

Kyôyama Anna rose silently from her kneeling position in the middle of her bedroom floor. She wiped away the twin streaks of tears that had coursed down her face, then gave a determined glance out the window to the night sky, stars glittering brightly against deep blue velvet.

"Asakura Yoh, I love you no longer." She couldn't believe what she had just said, even though she was the only one around to hear it.

"No longer..." she repeated, before exiting the silence of her bedroom for the rowdiness of the dining room downstairs. She had a lot of internal healing ahead of her, and it all started right here.

****

End.

A/N: _DESTROY!_ Oh how I love to ruin one of about the five canon relationships in Shaman King... (Yoh x Anna, Faust x Eliza, Mikihisa x Keiko, En x Ran, and Yohmei x Kino are seriously the only truly canon relationships in the whole series, so you odd little Ren x Pirika 'shippers better back off and chill out!)


End file.
